Until Morning
by treesheets
Summary: Elsa wakes up in the middle of te night and can't sleep again. Anna knows exactly what the sister needs.


Elsa opened her eyes. For the seventh time that night. The room was dark, and she could only see the shadows of the furniture formed by the white light coming from outside. She switched her body and looked at the window. The sky was a whole black infinity, except for the bright moon resting lonely there.

_Ugh, not again._ Grunting, the girl rubbed her eyes and turned to the other side of the bed. She had gone to sleep around 10pm, and at that moment she was sure it was like 3am, and Elsa should have slept less than hours, even though she was so exhausted.

She stared at Anna laying by her side. The young girl was sleeping so peacefully, so limply... a soft and low snoring was coming out of her half open mouth. Elsa smiled a little bit at how cute her sister was in her deep sleep. Although, she wished she had such an ease to rest so peacefully too.

The queen sighed and closed her eyes, trying to fall asleep again. But the sleep never came. She changed positions, shrunk, stretched, all in an attempt to rest and only wake up in the morning. All in vain. _Please, just sleep. I just want to sleep. Why I can't sleep??_

Tears started to form in her eyes, and she let out a frustrated grunt. She turned her back to Anna, her frown getting deeper. She kept ordering herself silently in her mind.

_Sleep._

_Sleep._

_Sleep._

_Sleep!_

_SLEEP!_

"Elsa?"

The eldest girl froze for a moment.

"Elsa, are you awake?" Anna's soft and sleepy voice asked.

Elsa quickly brushed her tears and turned to Anna.

"Oh, Anna! I'm so sorry I woke you."

"It's okay, it's just... I heard you and I thought something was wrong. Is it?" She asked, worried.

"No no, it's okay. I'm okay, love."

Anna noticed the tired look of her sister, and the dark marks she had under her eyes. She seemed so disturbed. And so, so drained. She could see something was wrong. "You can't sleep" the young girl said, more stating than asking.

Elsa just slightly nodded, bowing her head in shame.

"Oh Elsa," she lifted her hand, gently brushing Elsa's cheek with her thumb. She opened her arms. "Here, come here."

Elsa moved closer to Anna, and surrendered to her embrace. She snuggled into her chest, feeling soft fingers through her hair.

"Anna?"

"Hm?"

"How can you sleep so peacefully?"

"I just think that I have my dearest bestest sister right by my side. This thought makes me feel safe" Anna whispered into Elsa's hair. "You make me feel safe."

Anna felt Elsa whimper in her chest, and the grasp around the young sister's waist tightened.

"Shh, it's okay now. I got you." Anna placed soft and loving kisses on the top of her sister's head. "It's just a bad night. I'm here. You're okay."

She kept stroking Elsa's strands of hair, pulling the woman closer. With the other hand, she drew circles on her back, trying to soothe the tired figure. "I love you", she whispered.

Elsa squeezed herself even closer to Anna, which the princess reciprocated with joy. Elsa was feeling so warm, so loved, so... secure. So different from the stress she was feeling minutes before. A heavy weight had been taken off her whole body and mind, and a great relief struck her. The up and down movement of the princess's chest was driving her sleepy, and her eyelids slowly started to fall.

Anna began to sing a soft lullaby, caressing Elsa's cheek tenderly. She could notice the little grin the older girl had, and she smiled too. She silently swore to herself in the deep of her mind: she would always be there for Elsa, she would always hold her back, no matter what, just to see that smile coming back to her sister's face. Because she loved her, with all her heart. She had waited for thirteen long years just to see that smile again, and she wouldn't take that for granted.

Elsa slowly closed her eyes, and it was like the world beyond her and Anna had disappeared, leaving a lovely and sweet voice. And like that, she fell asleep, into the sweetest dreams she could ever have.

And she didn't wake up until morning.


End file.
